Wanting You Here With Me
by TOAtearandluke101
Summary: One sitting alone in bed, tears flowing down their face and another sitting alone in a bar, drinking their sorrows away. Just how are they connected? And who can soothe their broken hearts and put back the pieces?


Whoo, its been a while since I last wrote a story! The song is Lady Antebellum's Need You Now and unfortunately I do not own Danny Phantom and its characters! But fortunately I do own Kaori and Akira! Oh yeah, and readers of my other stories, sorry but I am discontinuing opposites... But I will be posting the ideas I thought up in that time frame!

Picture perfect memories

Scattered all around the floor

Reaching for the phone

'Cause I can't fight it anymore

Sam was huddled in her blanket, tears flowing down her face, memories of her and Danny scattered all over her apartment. Which were the same ones that were taunting and tormenting her to tears. (a/n: flashbacks)

"_Sammie, come on! If we don't hurry up, the ice cream man is gonna leave!"_

"_Okay, I'm coming! Ouch!"_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Y-Yeah…"_

"_Don't lie to me, Sammie. You're bleeding."_

"_I'm fine."_

"_No, you're not."_

"_Danny, put me down!"_

"_No, my mommy said if you don't clean up an ouchie it gets infected and you can get sick! And I won't let you get sick! Not when Danny Fenton is around!" _

"_Sam, hide!"_

"_No time! "_

"_No escaping me now, ghost boy!__"_

"_Aaah! Do you mind?"_

"_Ah, gross, loser love! I always knew you two geeks would end up together. "_

"_That sounded like Valerie. Uh, Danny, you didn't think it was a real kiss, did you?"_

"_No, why? Did you?"_

" _I call that a __fake out makeout__."_

"_Yeah, I know."_

" _He's not my boyfriend. I dumped as soon as I found out you were right about him being a phony. Apparently, that is the only way a guy could like me."_

"_That's not true."_

" _That's totally not true! There's a million reasons why a guy could like you. I mean, you're smart, you're fun, you're cool, you're pretty- Why am I still talking? I am such a spaz. Still friends?"_

" _Pssh. The best."_

"_Hey, remember these?"_

"_Oh yeah! These are when we first met!"_

"_Yeah, it was when Dash took my teddy bear and you beat him up for me!"_

"_After the timeout, we started talking. Our moms took a picture of you kissing my cheek before I left."_

"_I think that was the only time that they actually agreed on anything."_

"_Yeah, for the longest time, they thought we were the cutest thing."_

"_Well, they're moms. What do you expect?"_

"_But I'm confused why everyone else thinks we're lovebirds."  
_

"_You're still so clueless, Danny…"_

"_Hey!"_

"_It's... the ring you were going to give Valerie. You asked me to hold it, remember? Something tells me it was really meant for me. Take it with you, but promise to bring it back. If you promise, then... then I know I'll see you again."_

" _If we make it through this-"_

" _When__ we make it through this."_

" _Right. __When__ we make it through this, uh, I have a few things I need to talk to you about."_

" _I think I'd be willing to listen. And no matter how this thing ends, this whole ride we've been on together, I wouldn't change it for the world. __[takes his hands in hers again]__ Not. One. Bit."_

" _Me neither. I-"_

" _Wow. Remind me to save the world more often."_

Sam just couldn't help smiling at all the memories she had with him, but soon she went back into depression. Especially since if she was happy again, she might have the urge to pick up the phone because she couldn't resist it anymore.

'Why did you have to do that, Danny…'

_Sam was walking to her house from the grocery store, preparing for her anniversary for Danny, when she looked through the bridal shop window and saw Danny wearing a tuxedo hugging a black haired female in a wedding dress._

Sam once again started to cry silently, clutching onto her stuffed teddy bear from her memories.

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one

I'm all alone

And I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

Another shot of whisky

Can't stop looking at the door

Wishing you'd come in sweeping in the way you did before

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

For me it happens all the time

Danny was currently drunk in the bar that Kaori part time bartended at, and she was not a happy bartender while she was at it.

"Dammit, Danny, just go talk to her and explain. You know that she waiting for your explanation. So stop sitting here, not paying, and getting your ass drunk." yelled Kaori.

"She… changed the locks on the dooooor…" Danny said, slurring his words.

Kaori was about to yell at him, but noticed just how sad Danny looked, she just didn't have the heart to yell at her ghost fighting buddy.

"Oh Danny…" whispered Kaori.

Kaori went into the back and started to call her husband, and her two best friends via four way calling.

"Akira, Tucker, Valerie. Time to implement Plan W."

"But how are we gonna do that? I mean, you just said that Danny is completely drunk and Sam isn't answering her phone so…" Valerie said.

"Don't worry, the bar is closing early today. So you and I can deal with Sam. Akira and Tucker. You can deal with Mr. Drunkard over here."

Kaori suddenly the sound of vomiting and she ran straight back into the bar and saw Danny puking on the floor.

"Aww man, seriously? You had to puke on the floor? Now I have to clean that up!"

"Haha! That's funny!" Tucker and Akira said, laughing into the phone.

"Tucker and Akira. Also remember to bring a bucket for him to puke in. Oh, and Mr. Giggles, you're sleeping on the couch tonight." Kaori said before hanging up.

She felt completely sad because her sister got the wrong image when she assumed that Danny was going to marry someone else, when actually Danny planned a secret wedding, knowing that Sam was dropping hints that she wanted Danny to propose to her soon, and had Valerie, Tucker, Kaori, and Akira to help out. It took months, but all five had managed to get everything ready except the final fittings for the tuxedo and the dress. So, Danny and Kaori went to the shop, him in his tux and Kaori, being the same size and shape of Sam, came out in the dress. He was only smiling because he was excited because he was finally marrying the woman he loved since he was a teen. But they both didn't notice the woman walking past then window. So later that night, Sam and Danny argued with each other, which ended their relationship with Danny grabbing his coat and leaving the apartment. And soon, Kaori noticed Danny coming here after work getting drunk until she called Jazz, who drove him home. And Sam had bags under her eyes and her eyes were all red from crying every night ever since he left.

It's a quarter after one

I'm a little drunk

And I need you now

Said I wouldn't call

But I've lost all control

And I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all

Clocking out, Kaori went and dragged Danny, then waiting for Akira and Tucker to arrive. When she did, she gently pushed Danny in the backseat before going into her own car and driving to Sam's apartment. When she arrived, Valerie was already waiting in front of the door, trying to coax her to open the door up.

"Sam, please just open the door. I need to talk to you." Valerie said.

"Just leave me alone!" she yelled.

"Sam, will open the door for me?" pleaded Kaori.

At first, all they heard was a silence that went on for minutes, but soon they heard the unlatching and unlocking of a door, seeing a disheveled and teary eyed Sam.

"Oh, Sam…" Valerie and Kaori said.

Both of them walked into her apartment, looking at all scattered pictures on the floor, the ones of her and Danny that she cherished the most.

"Sam, do you want to go hang out with us?" asked Valerie softly.

" I don't really want to…" murmured Sam.

"It might make you feel better…" Kaori said.

"I fucking don't want to! Are you stupid and deaf or what?" Sam snapped.

She smacked Kaori in her face, leaving her and Valerie stunned, but soon, Kaori snapped out of it and grabbed Sam and dragged her out of her apartment. Course, Sam left kicking and screaming all the way into the car.

"Are you sure this is the best thing to do, Kaori?"

"You know very well I don't appreciate being called stupid, deaf, and being smacked. Besides you know I would have done this sooner or later."

"Well, that's true…"

They literally had to drag her into Valerie's house, locking her in the huge windowless walk in closet so she couldn't escape or yell for help.

Whispering, Kaori said, "Okay, I'm going to the store and getting the dress and get my mom. You go and make sure everything else is ready."

"Gotcha. I'll also go check out how the two idiots are dealing with the drunk."

^_^With the idiots and the drunk ^_^

"Aww, come on dude! Aim for the bucket! Man, now I have to clean it again!" exclaimed Tucker.

"Stop complaining! The puke is getting onto me!"

Tucker broke so many laws in attempting to get to his apartment quickly, that it was a miracle that he didn't get pulled over by the cops. Arriving there with mostly intact, both of them helped Danny into the building.

"How are we gonna get this guy to get sober?"

"Right now, you and I are going to the drug store and getting him something from it."

"I'm not leaving him in my room in that state!"

"Just leave him the restroom, whiny!"

"I'm not whining!"

After leaving Danny alone in the restroom, both idiots left the room still arguing.

'Sam, I miss you so much… Can't you see that the pain I feel shows just how much I love you…?'

It's a quarter after one

I'm all alone

And I need you now

'Danny, I miss you so much…why did things have to end up this way…?'

And I said I wouldn't call

But I'm a little drunk and need you now

"I need to hear your voice so badly…"

He dialed her number, but since Kaori had her phone and left it on silent, all he got was her voicemail.

"Hello, this is Sam Manson. Sorry I can't answer the phone—"

"Cause she's with her boyfriend- Ouch!"

"Stop being cocky! No, it's because I'm busy, so when I have the chance, I will call you back."

Upon hearing this, Danny broke down crying, missing her even more than he already did. Which was right around the town Tucker and Akira came back.

"Danny, come on. We got to get you sober up for your wedding!" Tucker said.

"She doesn't want to even talk to me…" Danny moped.

"Dude, come on. Valerie and Kaori are doing something about that end. Now come on, drink this and get ready. And you better not start doubting how Sam feels about you." Akira said.

"Yeah, trust us. She loves you more than anything."

Taking a leap of faith, he went and drank the nasty tasting medicine, then went and prepared to get ready.

O_o Valerie's place O_o

Kaori, Valerie, and Pamela came into the place, preparing for the battle of their life.

"Mom, are you gonna be ready for the toughest battle of our lives?"

"Of course I am. I will do anything to make my little girl happy! Even if she is marrying a Fenton!"

"I'll try to ignore that last part! Now come on, let's go!"

TT_TT Hours later TT_TT

All three of them had managed to blindfold, get the dress on, do her hair, and put makeup on her, all within a maximum of three hours. After that, getting ready was a cinch. Then Kaori went and flew Sam into the car, eyes covered and arms and legs tied, then waited for Pamela and Valerie to arrive.

"Okay ladies, are we ready?"

"Of course we are sweetie! After all, I never did expect for Samantha to be get mar—"

Valerie covered Mrs. Manson's mouth and said, "I like you and all Mrs. Manson, upgrading my ghost gear and all, but you need to shut your trap sometimes…"

"Yeah Mom, Sam can't see, but she can definitely hear us." commented Kaori.

"Okay, okay. I get it."

"I don't know what you guys are planning, but I know for a fact that I am going to hate you guys because of it." Sam growled.

"Nah, trust me on this. You're gonna love us forever because of this." Valerie said, smiling.

"Right now, all I am gonna do is hate you. I especially will hate you, Kaori. You used your powers to get me in the car."

"Aww, I love you too sweetie pie."

"Don't you start mimicking mom!"

"Hey, that should be a good thing! You're one step closer to being the perfect housewife!"

"Mom, just, no. You should know that's not gonna happen by now." Sam said.

Their mom grumbled and pouted, turning to look at the window.

"Okay guys, we're here." yelled Kaori.

"Let's get prep you up one last time, Sammikins!" squealed Pamela.

"Oh great, I'm playing doll dress up one more time…" Sam muttered.

"Oh hush, you won't regret it." Valerie commented.

They led Sam into a room, fixing her hair and her makeup, not allowing her to look at what she was wearing.

"I can't believe you guys are doing this soon after…"

Tears once again started flowing down her face, remembering the day that Danny left.

"Oh no, Sam, please don't start crying." softly said Valerie.

"How can I stop? All I can remember is what Danny did…I know you're trying to have a girls' night out but meeting someone new isn't going to make the pain go away…"

Upon hearing these words, they lapsed into silence, since if they said anything; one of them might have given it away.

"Okay Sam. I'm going to lead you somewhere one last time."

"After this, I'm going back to my bed."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say."

^/^ Chapel ^_^

Danny (fully sober now ^^) was standing in front of the chapel, completely nervous for two different reasons: 1) he was marrying Sam; 2) Sam may kill him after this.

Of course, those fears went away seeing Sam all dressed up walking down the aisle. Yeah, she was blindfolded and irritated, but that didn't detract from her beauty. Soon, Kaori led her right in front of Danny and took off her blindfold running before Sam could get her hands on her.

"Danny…?"

"Umm…hello Sam…"

She looked down and noticed that she was wearing the exact same wedding dress as that mysterious girl was wearing in shop!

"Danny…! A-Are we…?"

"Uh, yeah Sam, I knew that you wanted to get married but didn't like the process to it so I had everyone help me out with it…" Danny said sheepishly.

"So, that person in the shop…"

"Well, you and your sister are about the same build and she knows what you like so I just had Kaori choose it for you…I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner but I wanted it to be a surpr—"

Danny couldn't finish his sentence because Sam tackled him down and kissed him, tears of happiness were flowing down her face.

"So does that mean you'll marry me?"

"Yes, yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

"Excuse me, the moment is sweet and all, but could you guys hurry up? These dresses aren't very comfortable ya know!" griped Jazz.

Danny and Sam smiled at each other and stood up for the ceremony. Maddie and Jack were absolutely thrilled that he married Sam and Pamela and Jeremy were just happy that she didn't end up a spinster. And soon after, they went straight to the reception—well, do I really have to go into detail about the ENTIRE reception? All I shall tell you is that when the flower toss happened, Kaori caught it and when this creepy dude eyed her, she threw it before Akira threatened the (not so poor) dude who was eying his wife. So the next person that caught was Valerie, completely unaware that she would have caught it. And much to her parents' dismay, it was time for the garter toss. After grabbing it with his teeth, Danny purposely threw it at Tucker. Both the catcher of the flowers and the garter looked at each other and smiled embarrassingly.

"Okay people, its time for the smile dance of the night!" Kaori said through the microphone. "Would Mr. and Mrs. Danny Fenton please come on to the dance floor!"

They held hands and went up to the dance floor, swaying back and forth, enjoying the moment that could never end…

"And I don't know how I can do without… I just need you now… I just need you now…" Danny whispered in her ear.

"Oh baby, I need you now…" Sam whispered back.


End file.
